<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sherlock’s Demands by AlexLivesOn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892504">Sherlock’s Demands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexLivesOn/pseuds/AlexLivesOn'>AlexLivesOn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, FaceFucking, Fluff, Love, M/M, More - Freeform, New Relationship, Rough Sex, Slut Sherlock, Smut, fluff at the end, self hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexLivesOn/pseuds/AlexLivesOn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was a secret slut, but hardly did he ever act on his desires. Last time, he did was with his ex, Victor, and that was years before he even met John. As much as he regrets the relationship with Victor, he loved the intense sex-just the lack of aftercare was burning his soul. Now, he is finally dating his flatmate and partner in crime, John, who is well known with the ladies. Sherlock always dreamed about being pinned down by Watson and ravished. Now all he has to do is let his pride down and get the message that he needs John’s cock. He wants to be used and then cuddled. Can John’s history of rocky relationships allow him to begin to comprehend the strikingly particular ways Sherlock expects him to behave?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John/Sherlock, Johnlock, Sherlock/John - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first chapter of my first public fan fiction. A bit of a tease, but don’t worry it is not close to over yet, it may develop into having more plot over time but first and foremost the porn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It remains a boring dry Tuesday, I managed to solve a level 6 case easily within less then an hour of when Lestrade asked for the assistance. John is working at the hospital now and I don’t exactly have anyone else to hang out with, never been bothered with trying to being social. John and I have been officially together for a week, but we haven’t told anybody yet. I feel as though he is ashamed of me, why wouldn’t he be I’m an unabashed rude freak. But then I have to remind myself that John grew up in a household that shamed homosexuals and is scared word would get around about him. John is bisexual and all mine, I will make sure of it. I want to make him happy, he always runs after me to ensure I’m okay and I know I don’t deserve that much attention from such an interesting man. Never once have I considered John boring, he can watch telly and wear jumpers all he wants because he will always rather be doing a case or any adventures that may be so vile that it not even be allowed on displayed on the television.</p><p>      John is very sexually experienced. I am not, the only man I have ever been with was Victor but he put me to use. Always made me sore and red, the only time he was really happy with me was when I was spreading my ass open for him. I flinch when I think of him, the sex was pleasurable , but he was just as belittling to me outside of it. I know Johns not the same way, I trust John more then it’s safe to, I care too much for John. If caring is not an advantage then why does it feel so good, tho I get jealous whenever girls flirt with John, he could have anyone he wanted, but wastes his time groveling over me. I know he has been pent up lately because of his fascination with me and my failure to be pleasurable. He never asked anything of me, but I can tell he wants to go farther and if I can make him happy that way then I will. </p><p>      That said it’s time to get ready for John. I’m not one for pretense, but I know he likes typical romance so I get out the satin sheets in my forgotten drawers and even make the bed. I’m working myself raw for this man. I take off my clothes and look inside my drawer for the finishing touch. My naked body is partially covered now by a collar with a bow tie attached, an black satin apron, in addition to a pair of knee high sleek black boots. Everything I have is classy and expensive because how else should I be expecting to live. I would never beg for cock looking like a savage animal. I look at myself in a full body mirror while I lube up my desperate ass and when I’m finally done I fill myself with a crystal anal plug. I’m rather impressed with how I look and I hope John appreciates all this effort. I get a pillow and kneel down on it while I wait for John to finally come home.</p><p>       Thankfully, less then an hour later I hear John’s keys jam into the lock and the floor slightly creeks as he walks to the kitchen. I hear him mutter, “ Sherlock? Are you home? You better not have left for a case without me”. I use this time to to announce my presence in the bedroom, “ I shall do what I want when I want, tho I have to admit cases are more fun with you. That said, I need your assistance ASAP, come here. With a sigh John came to the bedroom and his eyes widened as he closed the door behind him. Despite my better judgement, I feel my face start to blush as my blood pumps. “Sit down...I want this, I figure by your reaction you do as well”. He nods and sits on the bed, still not seeming to understand the full gravity of what’s going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreams Always Happen at Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this scene wasn’t as rough as I was intentionally planning, later in the story it may get much rougher. This was the first time I ever wrote John and Sherlock smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      I feel a chill in the air that makes me straighten out my spine. I can not bring myself to bear looking at John. Not yet, as I attempt to seamlessly unzip, unbutton, and pull down John’s pants and trousers. I breathe heavier in anticipation. He is soft still, a man used to much more intensity then what has occurred so far. “Sherlock, you know you don’t have have to do this” John steadily tells me while searching for my eyes. I look directly into his stare and tell him, “ I want this, I need this”. I go for it as I start to longingly lick his salty dick. He is bigger then his height would have you expecting, 7 inches long with an amazing girth that matches it in spirit. A wonder to behold, Not hairy, well maintained, not even vieny- it was a beautiful masterpiece of a dick. I drool on his dick to get it ready. Licking around his dick to get the entire encompassing length soaked. I can feel his veins pumping with my tongue.  <br/>
<br/>
     He grabs my hair and guides me to take the tip in, I willingly ablige. Sucking on the tip, I can not help be be acutely aware of how delicious he taste. Strong and distinctly John. I take a few more inches in an start bobbing my head up and down. I must look like a fool, but I feel my dick rising as it starts to get hard. Pushing my apron up and demanding to be noticed. The idea of me lewdly pleasuring John with my mouth as if it was one of the many pussies John previously used to get off turns me on more then it should. John grabs my ass and caresses it while I try to keep up with my pace. As awed as he looked early now he appears just as bored, like he needs more. He slips his dick out of my needy mouth and pushes me into his balls. I know what I need to do as I start sucking on them, licking them putting them in my mouth while I give John a hand job. I feel every bump he has as I play with the shaft and head of his dick with my hand.<br/>
<br/>
     While I’m not quite as long or girthy as he is, I possess an average 5 and a half of my own that I refuse to be ashamed of. He expertly flips my apron around to see my raw body. John reaches out while looking at me intensely and feels the tip of my dick. Swipes some of my saliva off my chest, then he uses my own liquids on his fingers to lather up my dick. He deliberately plays around the tip of my dick’s head, teasing me. As I start sucking his dick again, he finally starts reading the room and demands that I “Stay still, tell me to stop if you want, but I know you need this, an gorgeous arrogant prick that wants to be used as my little fuck doll. Is that right?” I gurgle our “mhm” in approval while my lips loosely hold his dick as he starts to push him self in and out of my hole. He bluntly warns me to “Open wide” while changing strategies and grabs my head and pushes it towards him.</p><p>     He is face fucking me, ravishingly my mouth hole for his pleasure like I’m a toy. I trust my Watson more then I trust myself so why shouldn’t he have control over my body. He is pulling towards him by my black curls. Saliva starting to drip onto my chest and making a mess of the floor as it feel from my mouth, splattering down his shaft and onto his balls. I want to be messy for him. Like an animal, he was concerned with primal desires. “Use your tongue, so lazy” John utters. I’m not one to disappoint so I scribble on his dick with my tongue, curiously feeling all of his length. I almost moan just from him using me like a sex doll. A living flashlight, never could I be reduced to this, but by someone as interesting as John is to me. Love, obsession, whatever you call it, it’s everything to me in regards to John. He is mine and I am him, so sentimental of me to think as he slams my face into his freshly sweaty body. I gaze into his eyes, blue and fierce, truely stunning. I feel him creeping into my throat, him preparing to be deepthroated by his new living flesh light.<br/>
<br/>
     His toy, if I’m to be his only, I’m ready to be his everything. I feel him in my throat as I start to cough, he barely touches my hair as he bends down and whispers in my ears that, “Shhh calm down it’s all okay, I’m just stretching you out for now”. He takes a moment of sliding in just slightly in my throat before he looks at my faded blue begging eyes and lifts my chin upwards slightly with the flick of his fingers and I know what’s to come. He pushes my body close to his so that he can keep my entire being still and then he thrust more into me then he has ever before. I feel him deep in me, making me gag in a less then classy way. An animal, I look savage, I know he seeing his own dick in my throat just behind my bow tie collar, threatening to break it. Ruining at scrap of elegance I can front with as he grabs my ass and continues to trust into me. I start to moan around him, I can tell by his grunts that the new vibrations where welcome and make him feel ideal. I never knew why I was so sensitive, but I can hardly regret it. He briskly let’s his fingers touch my cock’s head and balls, but teasingly goes back to my ass. I know he loves it, as a wide smiles appears on John’s face as he feels my crystal anal plug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first chapter of my first public fan fiction. A bit of a tease, but don’t worry it is not close to over yet, it may develop into having more plot over time but first and foremost the porn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>